How it ended
by The-Angelic-Diablo
Summary: Everyone thought the Heartless or the Organization XIII would kill me. Well, THEY'RE WRONG!


The keyblade. Great strength, or terrible destruction. In my hands, I am a savior. The hero of light. I defeated Xenahort, and OrganizationXIII. I saved Riku. Kairi (twice) and thousands more. I've been a pirate, a lion a merman and a computer program. After three adventures, I went home. Tidus, Selphie, and Wakka Treated me like every day sora, but I wasn't. because my brother was finally back.

Waking up in my room, I head down stairs and grab my breakfast. My mom was happy. I was gone for three years. My dad Offed himself thinking I was dead. I ate quickly and went upstairs. Roxas appeared in the mirror as I brushed my teeth. He looked as beat as I was feeling. I waved to him." Hey Roxas. What's going on?" he smiled and waved back "_Hey Sora. I hear He is back."_ I sigh again. Deja, my older brother, disappeared 7 years before my first adventure. He became a heartless, which in turn made Jadex, his nobody. When I freed his heart, Deja returned with me. He always hated the name, so he cut the de out of Jadex and became Jax. Wakka loves fighting him, despite getting his butt kicked every time. I fished brushing my teeth and got dressed and headed down stairs, slinging my guitar case over my shoulder. Jax was waiting at the door with his keys." Ready to go bro?" he asked, his thick surfer accent still there. I nodded and got in his car for the new adventure…. High school.

We picked Riku. Kairi and Namine` on the way to school. It was cool how the girls had two different bodies. I asked Roxas if he wanted to split, but he said no. He was happier being my conscience. We got to school and I could hear chanting. There was a fight. Me, Riku and Jax ran over. I pushed my way thought and saw Seifer, the school bully, beating on Yuffie. I stepped forward and slammed my fist into the older teens jaw, sending him back a few feet. Riku slung Yuffie on his shoulder as the most pain I ever felt went into my spine. I felt an arm grab my hair as another fist slammed into my kidneys. Kairi was screaming for someone to help me. Then everything when red. Kairi was holding me as me. I heard someone say my head was cut open bad. He hit a new low. He had someone try killing me by hitting the back of my head with a metal bat.

I woke up in a white room. I heard whispering and crying. Riku walked in. his normal cold eyes red from crying… but Riku hasn't cried since his mom died. He came over and hugged me. We stayed like that for a few minutes, till he sat down and cleared his throat. " You flat lined on the way here. The doctors say your kidneys are too damaged to be repaired. You also lost a lot of blood." he was tearing up again." You need a kidney transplant." I closed me eyes as everyone else came in. Jax handed me a box. I opened it and smile. Jax said he didn't have any potions left. I drank it and the doctors ran in. my machines said I was healed, so I was let out. I returned to school the next day.

I spent the day hunting down Seifer or any of his friends. I found Vivi, his little brother. I walked out and spun him around, his eyes wide as I slammed my fist into his face. He got up and threw a punch, but I grabbed it and twisted his arm, driving the palm of my hand into his elbow with a snap. I continued the beat down on him for another 30 minutes. That should get seifer's attention

I got a note in my mailbox the next day. It was written in red ink… wait, that's blood! I read it. It's from Seifer. He wants to fight me. He said that this time… Kairi's blood is on my hands. I call Riku. He picks up with a shaky voice. "Where's Kairi?" I hear more tears leaving him." She's in the hospital. She was stabbed." I dropped the phone. I pick it up and rush into Jax's room. I kick the door in and check his Trunk. I see a box and I rip it open with the keyblade. It's potions. I check all the veils and find what I need. A mega-potion. I grab my skateboard and rush to the hospital. I run into Kairi's room and hand her the bottle. She quickly drinks it and her heart monitor starts going haywire. Jax sprints in." what's going on?" I turn and toss the bottle to him." That's a mega-potion and it's messing with her heart." Jax rips the label off and gaps." Someone messed with my potions. This is liquid speed. She's ODING!!" Jax reaches into his back pocket and pulls out a small ring, which her holds in his hands. Soon, black flames wrap around his hands. He summons his weapons, a black version of my kingdom key. He tries casting Cure on her, but I didn't see the end. Riku dragged me out. We took me to the vending machines and buy me a soda to stop me from breaking down. I want Seifer dead. I run off without the soda to Seifer's normal hangout. I summon Fenrir and kick the warehouse door in. Seifer and Vivi are there, packing stuff for the fight. I rush forward as Rai tries stopping me. The motions run thought my head. Spin, grab arm, flat palm to elbow hilt to face. It was all second nature to me. Suddenly, I see Roxas standing next to me." Roxas!" my blond half smiles and places one hand on my shoulder." Give me some power." I concentrate and give Roxas what he needed. He had oblivion and oath keeper in his hands." Your real!" he smirks." Ready Bro?" I flip my hair back." Like you know." We race forward, and take down two of the body guards with the same motions. We got to Seifer, when our weapons disappeared. We saw Riku standing behind Seifer, looking disappointed in himself." Riku what are you doing?" Riku looks away." I'm sorry guys…. He has my sister. I have to obey him." Now I'm pissed. Seifer was holding Yuffie hostage and Riku; the only one to stop my keyblade summoning was forced to help him. I roll my hand into a fist and race forward at Seifer. Vivi steps forward and I hear a bang. Roxas, who was at my side, fell to the ground. Vivi shot Roxas! I knelt next to Roxas. He was bleeding from the chest badly." I'm sorry sora. I failed you." I quickly put some energy into him, and try to refuse our hearts into a whole. But it didn't work. In a new found rage. I felt my Valor form kicking in. soon, both of Roxas' key blades were in my hands and I had his' outfit on. I looked at Riku, Yuffie was in his arms and Jax and axel were taking down the rest of Seifer's minions. I rush forward as Seifer grabbed Vivi's gun. He aimed for Riku as I jumped forwards, my speed too fast for Vivi as I send the frail boy to the ground with a spin combo and jump towards Seifer as the gun went off. I hit the ground hard. My side was killing me from the bullet. I struggle to my feet as Seifer aims the gun at me again. I hear Roxas scream out. As I feel more energy then ever in my body. Roxas' spirit was making me use my best attack, Ragnarok. I dash thought the Air multiple times before fell that Roxas is next to me as I send oblivion into Seifer chest. I hit the ground before him. He shot of 2 more bullets into my chest as we were falling. Riku rushed to my said, telling me to hold on. Everything went black.

I'm Sora Mizawa. I'm 16 years old. And I died before I could see the end of the drug ring in my town. I was killed stopping one of the main people and I was a Hero to many. I watched on from the sky 6 years later when Riku filled the unspoken promise. He married Kairi and everything was well.


End file.
